


The Evil of This World.

by Tsukimimoon



Series: The Evil of This World. [1]
Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Not Related, a hurt Taehyung, kind of incest? But they're not even related so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimimoon/pseuds/Tsukimimoon
Summary: Taehyung never asked for any of this to happen. But it did. And he's hurt. And he's vengeful.





	The Evil of This World.

I never asked for this to happen. But it did. You guys blamed it all on me. On my family. On my friends. But it was you. You and your stupid kingdom. You claimed that the night was evil. But in reality, it is the day that is the most sinister because it can commit the darkest of crimes while still wearing a fake persona to fool people. You fooled everyone in your kingdom. You spread lies about mine. The night is a beautiful existence. You ruined it. You destroyed it’s beauty. You then proceeded to kill my family and take my best friend. My brother. My precious little 5 year old brother. You then raised him as your own, making him forget his roots, the people that loved him most. You brainwashed him into thinking of his family as evil. You put him against his family. You are the reason of all the rage that has brewed into a dark storm. And you started another war. It doesn’t matter if it’s the last thing I do. The last thing I accomplish in this life. I shall finish what you started, and I shall do it with honor. 

_Flashback, 10 years ago. _  
A seven year old Taehyung shook as he held tightly onto his brother. He could hear the screams of the people. His people. He could see the flashes of the explosives and feel their simmering heat. He felt his tears slip out of his eyes. Onto his ash covered face. He could hear his brother cry and tried to quiet him. They couldn’t find them. Never. Taehyung had to keep his brother safe. Even if Taehyung was not blood related to his brother, he still thought of him as his own. After all, he was the only family he had left.   
He silently sobbed as the vivid image of his parent’s getting slaughtered replayed over and over again in his head. He hugged his brother tighter.   
“Jungkook? We're going to get through this. Hyung promises. I love you, okay? Never forget that.” He whispered, voice shaking.   
Jungkook nodded, only crying harder.   
“Hyungie, I-I love you too,” a tiny Jungkook sobbed, clutching onto his brother’s shirt.   
Then, all of a sudden, Taehyung heard footsteps. Those horrible boots made the most terrifying sound. It meant that they were going to die.   
A little Taehyung closed his eyes and grabbed onto Jungkook tightly, not letting go.   
Alas, fate had decided that it was Jungkook’s time. The enemies grabbed the little Jungkook, dragging him off into their battleship, screaming at crying Taehyung and Jungkook.   
“No! Stop! He’s the only one I have left! Don't’ take Jungkook!” Taehyung cried, his weak arms not being able to stop the stronger enemies.   
“Sir, do we kill the kid?” an enemy soldier asked, raising his gun.   
The man in charge stopped him.   
“No. Let him live in guilt that he couldn’t save his brother. Ha! He’ll end up killing himself soon anyways!” the man in charge laughed, and that's when Taehyung felt his heart grow cold.   
Had humans always been like this? Had they always been this cruel? And that's when a little Taehyung’s heart decided that the world was just a little too cruel for him. And that he didn’t care for it at all. It was just full of heartbreak and disappointment. So he made a promise to himself. He’d save Jungkook, and then he’d leave. He’d leave the cruel world, so that he wouldn't have to feel more pain.


End file.
